


metalowe serce

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ignoruję trzeci sezon i ovę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Czasami ich dłonie drżały odrobinę za bardzo.





	metalowe serce

Nogi Nagito odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

Nie było tak źle, że nie mógł chodzić, oczywiście; po prostu po jakimś czasie już tracił równowagę, nie dał rady ani dłużej iść, ani w ogóle wstać. Mikan powiedziała, że to normalne, praktycznie wszyscy odziedziczyli jakąś dziwną rzecz po symulacji. Teruteru miał kiepską odporność, sama Mikan często miewała zwidy, a taki Hajime... Hajime miewał migreny, jeżeli mamy zamiar nazywać to delikatnie.

Trzy dni po tym, jak Nagito się obudził, Hinata doświadczył tak silnej migreny, że można było słyszeć jego krzyk, będąc piętro niżej. Oczywiście, nikt nie mówił o tym na głos — nikt nie mówił nic o tych, którzy krzyczeli i wili się z bólu. Przy Peko, cierpiącej na mocne skurcze zawsze siedział Fuyuhiko (chociaż, ona nigdy nie krzyczała; po prostu w ciszy pojękiwała) i Nekomaru, który często ją wtedy masował. Przy Mahiru, także cierpiącej na migreny — lżejsze niż te, które miewał Hajime, co sama przyznała — była Saionji i na odwrót, gdy tancerka dostawała bólów kręgosłupa — była przy niej Mahiru. W każdym razie — przy każdym, kto cierpiał na jakieś silniejsze problemy, był ktoś inny.

Ale Hajime zawsze był sam.

Zamykał się w swoim pokoju albo w gabinecie, albo gdziekolwiek, gdzie akurat był — i nie wpuszczał tam nikogo, nieważne, ile czasu Sonia nie dobijałaby się do niego i nie płakała pod jego drzwiami, po prostu ją ignorował. Reszta poddała się już wcześniej, po prostu kodując sobie w głowie, że najlepiej to... Zignorować.

To brzmiało okrutnie, ale nie było lepszego wyjścia. Jedynie Mikan rozmawiała z Hajime o jego stanie zdrowotnym — jego i tego, który był w nim. Albo był nim. Cokolwiek, Nagito nie rozumiał za bardzo, jak to działa. Kontynuując — Mikan czasami dawała mu jakieś leki, robiła okłady, zamawiała od Makoto jakieś specyficzne zioła, które mogłyby w tym pomóc, ale chyba nic niczemu nie pomagało. Nagito sam sądził, że nikt nie ufa Mikan na tyle, żeby dać jej więcej niż minimum — była pierwszą, która przypomniała sobie wszystko i praktycznie od razu sięgnęła po nóż... Lub linę, mówiąc dokładniej.

Mimo wszystko nie mówili o symulacji. To nie miało sensu, przypominać sobie wszystkiego od początku do końca — ci, którzy umarli wcześniej, nie wiedzieli, co stało się z resztą. Nagito, mimo wszystko, przyjął to z delikatną ulgą.

Nie rozmawiali też o tym, co stało się wcześniej, długo przed tym, jak wsadzili ich do tej idiotycznej maszyny, która prawie ich pozabijała. Kiedy Nagito obudził się jako czwarty, powiedzieli mu po prostu, że nie jest to rozmowa na teraz i powinni to, oczywiście, zostawić na później.

Problemem było to, że "później" nigdy nie nadeszło.

— Hinata. — Głos Sonii jest lepki jak miód, ale nie tak samo słodki; mówi tak, jakby z trudem starała się ukryć cisnącą się na jej usta gorycz. — Jak twoje migreny?

Hajime po prostu pokręcił głową, a Nagito, wytrącony ze swoich rozmyślań, podniósł wzrok znad śniadania sporządzonego im przez Peko. Teruteru nadal nie miał sił, żeby wstać z łóżka, a fundacja nie chciała przysłać im żadnego kucharza, tak radzili sobie sami. Całe szczęście, Peko, dzięki swojemu szkoleniu w klanie Kuzuryu miała wystarczająco dużo zdolności, żeby trzymać większość z nich najedzonych. Robiła im tylko śniadanie, ale zawsze to było coś.

— Nie przemęczaj się tak — zwrócił Hajime uwagę Fuyuhiko, na moment odrywając wzrok od Saionji.

Od kiedy się obudziła, wyraźnie przywarł do Peko jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Nagito nie chciał nic mówić, ale rozumiał jego niepokój — Saionji... Zaraz obok Mikan, oczywiście... Która najpewniej była w najgorszym stanie psychicznym. Bywała jeszcze bardziej agresywna niż wcześniej, a jej decyzjom często brakowało jakiejkolwiek logiki, przez co Kirigiri uznała, że muszą przydzielić jej opiekunkę, która będzie pilnowała, żeby Saionji nikogo nie skrzywdziła. Cóż, nie było dziwne, że tej roli natychmiast podjęła się Mahiru, obudzona ledwie tydzień przed tancerką.

Nagito nigdy nie uznawał fotografki za kogoś przydatnego, ale wyraźnie trzymała Saionji w garści, a tyle wystarczało, żeby i Peko, i Mikan — którą Saionji nawet nie chciała widzieć — były stosunkowo bezpieczne.

Z dwunastką obudzonych i trzema tygodniami od wyjścia z symulacji nikt nie zrobił jeszcze nikomu krzywdy.

— Nie przemęczam.

Nagito drgnął, wytrącony z rozmowy i rozejrzał się zaniepokojony, nieszczególnie pamiętając, o czym była dyskusja. Kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na siedzącego stolik dalej Hajime, po prostu wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia swoich tostów.

Jego jedzeniowa farsa nie trwała jednak długo, bo Mikan zjawiła się tuż za nim, praktycznie bezszelestnie.

— K-Komaeda — wymamrotała, okrążając stolik i siadając na krześle naprzeciwko. Jej dłonie drżały, a oczy były przekrwione. — Jak twoje n-nogi?

Nagito przełknął kawałek tosta, który miał w ustach i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Saionji, która już mordowała spojrzeniem Mikan. Cóż, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Reszta siedząca w stołówce po prostu ucichła — nikt nie patrzył dokładnie na nich, ale wszyscy słuchali.

— Jestem w stanie przejść po schodach — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, nie dając Mikan dłużej czekać. — Jest to jednak strasznie męczące...

Mikan skinęła głową i wyciągnęła z kieszeni notatnik, w którym szybko coś zanotowała. Tsumiki nosiła długopisy we włosach — tak najwyraźniej było jej wygodniej.

— Używaj laski — poprosiła go ponownie, ale Nagito pokręcił głową. — Komaeda, p-proszę cię...

— Nie — powtórzył, a Tsumiki natychmiast się skrzywiła.

Nagito zignorował ją i ruszył w stronę schodów, odprowadzony przez nieśmiałe wołanie dziewczyny.

— Pomogę mu — usłyszał Komaeda, gdy był tuż przy schodach, a sekundę później Hajime podszedł do niego i podparł jego rękę na swoich ramionach. — Chodź — dodał ciszej, nawet nie patrząc na Nagito.

Nikt na nich nie spojrzał, nikt tego nie skomentował. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu lepiej było pozostawić bez odpowiedzi — nikt nie miał siły rozmawiać o... Czymkolwiek. Byli zbyt zmęczeni na plotki, mimo że sekrety na wyspie nigdy nie pozostawały ukryte na zawsze.

Schodzili po schodach minutę. Jedno piętro. Cóż, żeby nie Hajime, Nagito zajęłoby to trzy razy dłużej, tak więc było dobrze.

— Gdzie chcesz iść?

— Chciałem przejść się na plażę.

Hajime skinął głową i puścił go, a następnie razem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z jadalni. Hinata nie musiał za nim iść, ale poszedł; kto wie, jakie intencje tkwiły w jego głowie, jeżeli jakiekolwiek jeszcze tam były. Był zagadką, o wiele większą, niż reszta — jedno oko było czerwone, drugie zielone, a Izuru tkwił gdzieś w środku, głębiej, niż Nagito miał szanse zajrzeć. I może na teraz, tylko na teraz, takie coś było dobre.

____

Powietrze oceanu dobrze wpływa na płuca — Nagito jest w stanie w końcu oddychać swobodnie. Zawsze, gdy był z resztą, zżerało go coś od środka i utrudniało swobodne istnienie, ale nie był  w stanie dokładnie określić, co czuje. Nie były to wyrzuty sumienia, nie czuł żalu ani strachu, nie miał wrażenia, że jest odcięty. Może nielubiany nadal, ale nikt nie był już odcięty.

Hajime go nie przytłaczał, co było zaskakujące. Kiedy Nagito się obudził, Hinata był przy nim jako pierwszy i jako pierwszy powiedział, co się stało. Że nie są w niebie, są na ziemi, nadal są w piekle, które sami stworzyli. Że szczęście Nagito pierwszy raz w tej całej grze stało się dla nich przekleństwem.

— Ładnie tutaj — powiedział w końcu, a Hajime spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

— Jest identycznie jak w symulacji.

Nagito powoli pokręcił głową i zatrzymał się, wbijając wzrok w horyzont.

— Nie, jest bardziej prawdziwie — powiedział po chwili, a Hinata zmarszczył brwi, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. — Realnie. To realne piękno.

— Och.

Hinata najpewniej nadal go nie rozumie, ale to nic dziwnego — nigdy się nie rozumieli. Próbowali, na pewno, ale nigdy nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka, aż do pobudki tutaj. Kiedy Sonia zaczęła prowadzać Nagito na spacery, Hajime zawsze był z nimi, w razie, gdyby nogi Nagito znowu odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Kiedy Souda i Tsumiki zrobili mu nową dłoń, to Hinata powoli uczył go z niej korzystać. Kiedy Nidai zaczął pomagać Nagito w rehabilitacji, to nadal Hajime siedział gdzieś w tle i doglądał, żeby Nekomaru nie przesadził.

Może po prostu nie mieli kogo innego do przydzielenia do pilnowania Nagito; pewnie bali się, że jest niebezpieczny.

— Tęsknisz za symulacją? — zapytał nagle, a Hajime pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Nie tęsknisz za Chiaki? — zapytał ponownie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo to pytanie mogło boleć.

Hajime przez moment stał, wpatrując się w Nagito.

— Nanami... Jej istnienie nie miało sensu — powiedział w końcu, a jego głos był absolutnie obojętny.

Był zgubiony, a jego dłonie drżały. Chiaki nie była w końcu tematem, o którym rozmawiali; Komaeda nadal był wdzięczny za to, że wyzwoliła go od życia, a Hajime... Najpewniej po prostu tęsknił. Przerażająco. Cóż, nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Nagito.

Oczy Hajime na moment przesunęły się w dół, w stronę ust Nagito. Na moment, który trwał za długo, by mógł być nazwany "tylko przypadkiem". Kąciki ust Komaedy zadrżały, a on na moment się uśmiechnął.

— Nic nie jest bez sensu — wyszeptał Nagito, a jego głos zmył się z szumem oceanu. — Nawet jej istnienie musiało mieć jakiś powód — dodał, o wiele ciszej, tak cicho, że Hajime mało co słyszał.

— Wiem — odpowiedział jednak. — Wiem.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć więcej. Trwali tak minutę, dwie, pięć; patrzyli w większości na horyzont, ale co jakiś czas zerkali w swoją stronę. W pewnym momencie Hajime zrobił krok do przodu i przysunął się do Nagito na praktycznie zerową odległość, dotykając swoimi wargami warg drugiego chłopaka.

Usta Hajime są szorstkie, chyba wysuszone oceanem. Nagito miał wrażenie, jakby całował czyjąś dłoń, aż w końcu usta Hinaty się powoli otworzyły; jego język jest równie dziwny co wargi, a cały pocałunek smakuje jak gofry z cukrem pudrem i dżemem owocowym. Zbyt słodkie, Komaeda naprawdę nie lubi słodkich rzeczy.

Mimo wszystko przekręcił delikatnie głowę, tak, żeby ich nosy im nie przeszkadzały i przysunął się o krok bliżej. Nagito w tamtym momencie przeszła gęsia skórka; zimny wiatr znad oceanu szczypie jego nagie ramiona, a piasek uderza go po kostkach, ale jest w porządku. Kiedy Hajime łapie go za ramiona i następnie kładzie swoje dłonie na plecach Nagito, wszystko jest jeszcze bardziej w porządku.

Mija moment, nim ich pocałunek stał się bardziej... Energiczny, jeżeli można to tak powiedzieć. Hajime jest głodny bliskości, a Nagito to nie przeszkadza — wszyscy przeżyli dużo w symulacji i jeszcze więcej w życiu. Bo wspomnienia powoli zaczynały wracać;  w czasie snów lub ataków. Może potrzebowali po prostu dobrej ucieczki, nawet jeżeli miałyby być to tylko pocałunki.

Nagle odskoczyli od siebie, gdy ktoś odchrząknął. Nagito, który ugryzł się przypadkiem za język, natychmiast skierował wzrok na Sonię.

Przyglądała im się z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

— Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale mam do Hinaty ważną sprawę.

Sonia patrzyła tylko na Hajime, ze swoim naturalnie słodkim wyrazem twarzy, tak, jakby moment wcześniej nic się nie wydarzyło. Nagito odwrócił od niej wzrok i zakrył usta dłonią, czując, jak jego policzki nagle zaczynają go palić. Hinata odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok od Komeady, nieskutecznie udając, że nic się nie stało.

— Ibuki zaczęła się budzić — powiedziała spokojnie Sonia, a jej spojrzenie na moment zatrzymało się na Nagito. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i podeszła do nich nieco bliżej. — Myślę, że powinieneś się z nią spotkać.

Hajime przytaknął jej bez słowa i nawet nie czekając, odszedł od nich, kierując się wzdłuż plaży do mostu prowadzącego na trzecią wyspę. Sonia odprowadziła go wzrokiem — szedł sztywno, tak, jakby nagle cały zdrętwiał, mimo że nie dał sobie poznać czegokolwiek po sobie. Księżniczka po jakimś czasie odwróciła się do Nagito.

— Sonia--

— Sekrety nie pozostają w takich miejscach zawsze sekretami, Nagito — powiedziała spokojnie. Założyła włosy za ucho i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze cieplej. — I nie ma w tym nic złego. Cieszę się, jak widzę, że niektórzy z nas nadal są w stanie odnaleźć tutaj szczęście.

 _Gundam nadal się nie obudził_ , pomyślał nagle Nagito i przeszedł go delikatny dreszcz. Na pewno za nim tęskniła, ale budzili ich różnie, ze względu na przydatność lub problemy — Nagito miał budzić się ostatni, ale jego stan zdrowia był zbyt ryzykowny, żeby trzymać go dalej w śpiączce. Obudzili więc pierwszą Tsumuki — Fuyuhiko raz wspomniał, że chcieli sprawdzić, co jej się stało; i w razie czego, zabić ją, jeżeli nadal będzie wariować — drugi był Nidai, trzecia Peko, a czwarty Nagito.

Potem przyszła pora na Saionji i Mahiru, bo tylko one były w stanie przypilnować siebie nawzajem. Kolejny — Teruteru.

Teraz przyszedł czas na Ibuki.

— Mimo wszystko — kontynuowała Sonia i odwróciła wzrok od Nagito — powinniście zmierzyć się ze swoimi problemami.

Och, doskonale wiedział, o co jej chodzi; to, co stało się w symulacji... Tak, może było przeszłością, ale było na pewno zbyt bolesnym elementem, żeby nadal o tym dyskutować. Komaeda nadal pamiętał każdą sekundę, w której leżał w hangarze, tak, jak pamiętał ból, który musiał wtedy znieść. Śmierć z trucizny, którą rzuciła wtedy Chiaki, była wręcz wybawieniem.

Może dlatego dla nich, tych, którzy już umarli, to wszystko było nieco inne. Śmierć nie jest czymś, co da się po prostu zaakceptować, z czym da się żyć; Nagito nigdy nie bał się umrzeć, aż do momentu, kiedy _umarł_ i _zmartwychwstał._ Bycie martwym nie było złe, to sam proces prowadzący do tego był koszmarem.

_Ani Sonia, ani Hajime tego nie rozumieli._

— Tak — wyszeptał w końcu, także przenosząc wzrok na horyzont. Zbliżała się burza. — Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy.


End file.
